Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${1.51\overline{8} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 1518.8888...\\ 100x &= 151.8888...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 1367}$ ${x = \dfrac{1367}{900}} \text{or} {1 \dfrac{467}{900}}$